1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to metal roof and floor deck assemblies and more particularly to decking used for roofs that have roofing material attached to the decking through fasteners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Convention centers, arenas, office buildings, and other major structures use metal decking to form a roof or ceiling. The metal decking can also be used for noise control. Roofing material may be attached to the decking. Typically, this roofing material may include many materials such as a metal/fabric laminate, an insulation layer, polystyrene, a fabric layer, and/or other materials. These roofing materials are then secured to the decking through a mechanical fastener, such as nails or screw type fasteners which are well known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,446.
Generally speaking, the decking includes a fluted profiled deck that includes a plurality of spaced apart ribs and flat sections. A recessed area is defined between the rib sections. Generally, during installation, tips of the mechanical fasteners pass through the flat sections and are exposed from a bottom surface of the profiled fluted deck. This can result in an unsightly appearance of the underside of the profiled fluted deck, which in many instances, forms a part of a ceiling.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide decking that has an improved appearance, such as a ceiling, after roofing material is attached thereto by mechanical fasteners.
The present invention is decking that includes a profiled panel having a base and at least one longitudinally-extending, open-faced rib extending from the base. Each open-faced rib defines a recessed area. A panel is received within each recessed area and is attached to the rib defining a-cavity. The cavity is defined by a portion of the rib and the panel, wherein the cavity is adapted to receive a tip of a fastener passing through the rib.
More specifically, the decking includes a profiled panel having a plurality of open-faced spaced ribs attached to a plurality of respective connecting sections. Each of the ribs defines a recessed area. A panel is received within each of the recessed areas and attached to the profiled panel defining a cavity. Each cavity is defined by at least a portion of the rib and the panel, respectively, wherein the panel is adapted to receive a tip of a fastener passing through the rib. Preferably, the panels and the profiled panel are made of metal and the panels are fastened to the profiled panel. Each of the ribs is defined by two spaced apart legs, wherein each leg is attached at an end to a rib base, and at another end to a respective connecting section. The connecting sections and the panels may be substantially flat. Each of the panels is fixedly attached to a respective rib defining a recessed area. The panels and the profiled panels may include a plurality of perforations for sound deadening qualities. Insulation material may be provided within the cavities defined by the panel and ribs.
Preferably, each of the panels is U-shaped and includes two panel legs expanding from a panel base. The panel legs are positioned adjacent to respective legs of the ribs so that the panel legs engage with the legs of the ribs. More specifically, the respective panel legs include one of male locking members and female locking members and respective legs of the ribs include the other of the male locking members and female locking members. The male locking members are adapted to engage with the female locking members. Preferably, the panels include the male locking members that are defined by longitudinally-extending portions extending along respective panel legs. Preferably, the respective legs of the ribs include female locking members that are defined by indentations that receive respective ones of the longitudinally-extending members. The bases of the ribs and the bases of the panels can include longitudinally-extending stiffeners.
The present invention is also roofing that incorporates the above-identified decking. The decking includes an upper surface and a lower surface. Roofing material is attached to the upper surface of the profiled panel. A plurality of fasteners having tips secure the roofing material to the profiled decking with the plurality of fasteners passing through the ribs and the tips of the plurality of fasteners positioned within the cavities of the decking so that the tips are not exposed from the lower surface of the decking.
The present invention is also a method for installing a roofing that includes the steps of: providing the above-identified decking; attaching the decking to a support structure; placing roofing material onto the upper surface of the decking; and securing the roofing material to the decking with a plurality of fasteners having tips, wherein the tips pass through the roofing material and the upper surface of the decking. The tips are contained within respective cavities and the tips do not extend below the lower surface of the decking.
The present invention is also a method of manufacturing decking that includes the steps of forming a profiled panel with a plurality of spaced ribs attached to a plurality of respective connecting sections, wherein each of the ribs defines a recessed area and attaching a panel within each of the recessed areas of the profiled panel to form a cavity, each cavity defined by at least a portion of the rib and the panel, respectively, wherein the cavity is adapted to receive a tip of a fastener passing through the rib.